1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pants and, more particularly, to a pair of pants having a waistband and closeable side leg openings that facilitate donning and without removing other worn footwear or apparel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current outerwear over shorts or pants is difficult to remove and don over footwear and other articles of clothing. There are two major types of outerwear pants: one that contains a continuous elastic or tie waistband, such as sweatpants. One limitation of the continuous waistband pants (sweatpants) is the difficulty of donning without having the under clothing bunching up. A second limitation is that the pants cannot be easily donned while wearing footwear. Often, footwear needs to be removed or one must be seated to don or remove these pants.
Another type of outerwear pants is one that has a waistband and pant legs that can open and close on the sides via snaps or Velcro®, such as the Adidas® branded, Model No. 100G. The side-opening waistband pants (e.g., tear-away basketball pants) are rather time consuming to don since they require many individual snaps or the proper aligning of Velcro® strips. Because they have no continuous waistband that allows the pants to stay at or on the individual's waist, one must hold them while putting them on. Lastly, there is still the difficulty with the leg opening size and getting footwear in and out, unless the pant leg is completely unsnapped, which adds to the time consuming aspect of the pants.